


I'm always safe with you

by KissMyAnthea



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Slight sad stuff, Twin bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 02:57:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4944079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissMyAnthea/pseuds/KissMyAnthea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dante didn't like haveing his own room since he is afraid of the Dark. He goes to the only person he feels safe with since his father left.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm always safe with you

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this up to explain more the twins relationship when they were kids since they were said too be really close, but died off when they separated.
> 
> Kinda angsty I think anyway.

The eight year old cursed under his breath as he hugged himself, occasionally rubbing his arms in attempt to calm himself down. Why did his twin's room have to be so far? The house was silent and close to pitch black- had it not been for the moon light peeking in from the french windows. Dante was secretly happy about it. Just a few more painting till he reached Vergil's room. It was easier to keep track of the number of paintings he had to pass, keeping him from running down the hall and missing the room.

Vergil's room was really hard to miss. His bedroom door was a dark blue with gold detailing with a large 'V' in the center. Dante did his best to open the door as quietly as possible. For a funny reason he felt like someone was following him or watching him; his half developed demon senses telling him to hurry to his brother's room. 

His twin's room was always clean- unlike his. Stacks of books on the built in bookcases like a private library. Vergil's big king sized bed (he remembered his dad saying that his children deserve to sleep like kings) was just to the right wall, headboard facing touching the wall. The dark bed frame made the light silk bedding color contradicted nicely. The royal blue rug in the center of the room with a few books on it made Dante remember the day they separated to different room- the rug use to be where they spent most of the time together. 

A soft groggy voice rang and Dante closed the door with a small click. "Dante? " Vergil had asked but was far too sleepy to even ask anymore questions.

"I-I'm scared to sleep in my room. Can I sleep with you?" the younger twin asked hesitantly.

Normally his brother would say no and send him right back to his room; right now however it was different. Just a days ago their father left without a single word with where he was going or when he would be back. Every time their mother would look at them she would begin to cry and hug them. Sometimes she would lock herself away from them, saying how it was too painful to look at them. She never meant it in a way that meant she hated them just...

Vergil waved his hand idly at him, giving him the okay. Dante ran over to the bed to quickly dive under the covers. His back touched his twin's, knees to his chest, and half cuddling the free pillow lying randomly in the bed Dante felt safe.

"Vergil, when do you think dad will be back?" Dante asked; not really expecting Vergil to answer.

"Sum day. Sleep." Vergil muttered. 

When morning had came Dante had his head in his brother's arms as if he was protecting him; making up for the fact that there was no one else better to protect his brother than him? Vergil knew everything about his twin; what made him tick, what made him cry. There was nothing Vergil didn't know about his twin. 

Dante sighed before going back to sleep  
, content that he would always be safe.

**Author's Note:**

> Dante was so innocent then....;-;


End file.
